Eridan
Eridan the Ranger is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. Eridan was the first hero to be revealed in a short pre-release trailer. As the first hero, he starts at level 1. Description Eridan '''is the first free hero available to players. He starts out at Level 1, and is unlocked on the fourth wave of Gray Ravens. He has a fast rate of fire and deals decent melee damage. Eridan is an good choice of hero, because not only does he deal huge amounts of damage with his bow, but his melee damage, fully upgraded, can destroy most enemies in a matter of seconds. Not only that, but his '''Nimble Fencer upgrade can make him very difficult to kill, along with Medium armor. Skills ARROW VOLLEY (active) (Cooldown: 10 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Shoots a 3/6/9 arrow volley in quick succession, targeting enemies in range. PORCUPINE (passive) (1/1/1 hero points): : Deals 1/2/3 bonus damage up to a maximum of 3/6/9 for each consecutive arrow on the same target. NIMBLE FENCER (passive) (1/2/3 hero points): : Gives Eridan a 10/30/60% chance of dodging and countering melee attacks for 20-40 damage DOUBLE STRIKE (active) (Cooldown: 12 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Executes a twin-bladed special attack, dealing 40-80 / 70-140 / 100-200 damage. Hero Spell ARROW STORM (active) (4/5/6 hero points): : Blankets a wide area with a volley of 17/21/28 arrows, each dealing 31/42/65 damage Stats Eridan heals at 65 health per second at level 10. Tips and Tricks Eridan's main focus is Crowd Control, taking down large groups of low-health minions. Do NOT send Eridan up against an enemy with area damage, such as a Twilight Golem or a Bandersnatch, as even with his Nimble Fencer upgrade, he cannot tank effectively. He can, however, kite against other enemies, like Hoplites or Gnolls. His Hero Spell can be exceptionally useful, as fully upgraded it will deal nigh on 2000 damage over an area. However, the arrows are distributed over a long area and sometimes the damage is not enough to outright kill even Twilight Harasser. Strengths Eridan is good at both melee and ranged combats, and can take on tough enemies just as well as large number of weaker ones. This diversity makes Eridan a very adaptable hero, easy to be used in any situation. Although he can hold his own alone, it is best that you support him with soldiers to keep enemies busy as he bombards them with arrows. To fully utilize Eridan's potential, you would want to send him into melee once every while, to make the best out of the powerful Double Strike to further deal damage, alongside Arrow Volley. Weaknesses # Armored Enemies: Eridan deals purely physical damage, not only with his skills but also his Hero Spell, so well armored enemies, especially Twilight Avengers and Twilight Golems, can easily wade past him without taking much damage. #* Support him with advanced Mages, and Forest Keepers' Ancient Oak Spears to make up for this weakness. #* Use Thunderbolt when too many armored enemies are present to avoid them running over Eridan. # Too many enemies: Eridan deals fairly little damage with his basic melee attacks, so he is prone to being overrun by hordes that force him into melee, disabling his ranged advantage. #* Cover him with soldiers so that enemies cannot run over him so easily, Forest Keepers' Eerie Gardener and Bladesingers' Blade Dance can both prevent enemies from overwhelming Eridan, and also back him up with Druids and other crowd control oriented towers, such as Wild Magus and Arcane Archers. Quotes * You have my bow. * We must move on. * For Aredhel! * Selur Edihnori. * (Death) Healer! '' Trivia * Eridan's appearance suggest he was based on Legolas from The Lord of the Rings, or Eredan, a character in the video game The Lord of the Rings: War in the North. * "''Selur Edihnori" is Ironhide Rules in reverse. It is similar to the phrase Edih Nori spoken by Sha'tra. * According to the developers, Eridan and Arivan are brothers, and sons of a sorceress and a druid. Arivan followed the family tradition of being a wizard, but Eridan became a ranger, becoming a bit of a black sheep in the process. As a result, the brothers do not get along well. * There is a bug in which Nimble Fencer gives him only a 30% chance at tier 3. Gallery Eridan Action1.PNG|Ready to fight Eridan Action2.PNG|Arrows away Eridan Action3.PNG|Swords come out to play Eridan Action4.PNG|Ninja-like reflexes Eridan Action5.PNG|SOK! Eridan Action6.PNG|Blot out the sun! Eridan in melee.gif|Eridan in melee Eridan1.jpg|Eridan in the Origins intro Category:Heroes